


Get You High

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you can't beat him, join him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [druscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/gifts).



Pete was known to smoke outside of the shop, but the owner didn't care all too much. The owner's son, Patrick, hated the smell of weed. He didn't say anything simply because of the reaction he might get. So, he thought of something instead.

"Hey, Pete." Patrick smiled, and Pete gave him a confused look.

"Hey...?" he said with a questioning tone of voice.

"What's up?" Patrick asked with a sly smile.

"Just smoking before work. You?" 

"Talking to you. Hey, can I take a hit?" Patrick asked, and Pete's jaw dropped in shock.

"I thought you hated weed?" Pete asked, and Patrick smirked to this statement once he was passed the blunt.

"Well, if you can't beat him, join him." 

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
